1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device having a capacitorless one-transistor memory cell with improved data retention capability and operating characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A unit cell of a DRAM device may include a cell capacitor and an access transistor. In general, the cell capacitor is three-dimensionally formed by a complicated process. High integration of such a three-dimensional cell capacitor may be limited in the DRAM device. Therefore, research into data storage capable of replacing the three-dimensional cell capacitor has been underway.